


Starry Faith

by RazzBerrieCharm



Series: Three Houses, One Shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), Drabble, F/M, Gen, Papa Claude von Riegan is best Papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBerrieCharm/pseuds/RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: The new father stargazes with his newborn daughter.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Three Houses, One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996912
Kudos: 39





	Starry Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Claudeleth Week!!
> 
> Day 1 - Stars/Comfort
> 
> It's been a while since I last wrote something, but dear Soothis, I need more Papa Claude in my life!

“-which is why you always ask afterwards. Especially if you already ate one. Or three.” Claude cooed his newly born daughter who wiggled in agreement on how to steal pastries from the palace kitchen. “And only then can we work together to steal the biggest prize - mama’s favorite sweet cakes.” 

The night’s chilly wind reminded the new father to make sure the little one is bundled nice and warmly and full of love. While Mama Byleth (she didn’t like the new nickname) worked hard in the morning with birthing and all, Papa Claude (she didn’t like that one either) made the best scheme he came up with in a while - taking his daughter to watch the stars together on the Almyran palace rooftop.

“She won’t be too happy, but if you gave her a share of some yummy cakes, Mama will be happy nonetheless. Just don’t point your finger at the cooks for letting you steal some. Nor the nanny for losing you in your lessons” There were so many other things he wanted to say but Claude finally realized he DOES have so much time to do everything with her. “Don’t be too impatient with me, I’ll let you know all the secret passageways here and in your other home over at Garreg Mach. When you start waddling, we can secretly plan to hug Mama while she’s super busy, together. Or maybe a surprise kiss. We’ll just make sure Seteth is there to watch.”

The stars twinkled loud and clear and Claude actually wished he could stay in this moment for much much longer, yet he reminds himself that he’s the King of Almyra. He would go to bed next to his exhausted wife for a while before waking up at dawn for the usual morning of timeless meetings and overbearing Almyran nobles that believe he’s too “progressive and idealistic for one’s good.” 

Of course, that’s after reminding the King of their young sons that are close to the new princess’ age.

“Let me know if you need help banishing them. Of course, you would definitely find a new, modern way of doing it but let your Papa help you once in a while, okay?” Claude tapped her nose to which she scrunched it hilariously. “Haha, okay, okay. You can ask Mama to help too. Just don’t have all the fun yourself.”

He hoped his laughter he didn’t wake his wife. While the healers confirmed both mother and daughter’s health is in tip top shape, Byleth didn’t mind the extra care from them and her husband. This was probably the only time she had in a while to rest and relax before going back to the mountain of paperwork and the Garreg Mach cardinals and literally the rest of the new United Kingdom of Fodlan.

They were even surprised that Seteth allowed them to have the baby in Almyra despite the unfinished negotiations and endless contract signings that are most likely piling up for the final phase of reformation in both the Church of Seiros and the new Kingdom.

King Claude came back from his thoughts as his daughter started to whimper and squirm, her eyes opening just enough to see her mother’s eyes. He whispered loving promises and kissed her fears away from her tiny hands and her dark hair. The smiling father hopes that her sun-kissed skin would remind her of where she came from and who will always be close to her. 

“Klaria,” Claude rocked his daughter on his shoulder as he started walking back to a sleepy Jauzah, his old wyvern, to fly back to the nursery balcony, “Mama and Papa are here for you. It will be sad sometimes when we are not. But don’t worry, we love you. We believe in you.”

Baby Klaria cooed and drooled as she watched the stars high above.

**Author's Note:**

> While it's already July 20th here in the Midwest, it's technically July 19th in the West Coast so-  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
